Classic Wiggles
Classic Wiggles is the name used by The Wiggles for content from the original generation (1991-2006 and 2012) on digital platforms. In April 2018, a playlist on The Wiggles' YouTube channel was launched where full videos (divided into parts) are uploaded, beginning with their 1993 debut video Wiggle Time!. In December 2019, most of their album catalogue was re-released to platforms such as iTunes and Spotify branded as Classic Wiggles. YouTube Videos Though a playlist containing a clip of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear existed as far back as 2016, it was launched as a new series of videos on April 6, 2018, with a new introduction by Murray. You can view the playlist on YouTube here. Pre-Launch (2016) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! (uploaded on February 15, 2016) This was uploaded to celebrate 25 years of The Wiggles, and has since been rebranded as part of the series. Main Series (2018-present) Note: Dates based on Australian time zones. Upload dates may appear different in other countries. # Introducing Classic Wiggles! (uploaded on April 6, 2018) # Wiggle Time! #* Part 1 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #* Part 2 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #* Part 3 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) # Big Red Car #* Part 1 (uploaded on April 20, 2018) #* Part 2 (uploaded on May 7, 2018) #* Part 3 (uploaded on May 18, 2018) # Yummy Yummy #* Part 1 (uploaded on June 15, 2018) #* Part 2 (uploaded on June 29, 2018) #* Part 3 (uploaded on July 16, 2018) #* Part 4 (uploaded on August 6, 2018) # Wake Up Jeff! #* Part 1 (uploaded on August 17, 2018) #* Part 2 (uploaded on August 27, 2018) #* Part 3 (uploaded on September 17, 2018) #* Part 4 (uploaded on September 24, 2018) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #* Part 1 (uploaded on November 12, 2018) #* Part 2 (uploaded on November 26, 2018) #* Part 3 (uploaded on December 14, 2018) #* Part 4 (uploaded on December 21, 2018) # Wiggle Time! (1998 Version) #* Part 1 (uploaded on February 4, 2019) #* Part 2 (uploaded on February 18, 2019) #* Part 3 (uploaded on February 25, 2019) #* Part 4 (uploaded on March 13, 2019) # Wiggledance! #* Part 1 (uploaded on April 17, 2019) #* Part 2 (uploaded on May 8, 2019) #* Part 3 (uploaded on May 29, 2019) #* Part 4 (uploaded on June 19, 2019) # Yummy Yummy (1998 Version) #* Part 1 (uploaded on July 10, 2019) #* Part 2 (uploaded on August 21, 2019) #* Part 3 (uploaded on September 11, 2019) # Toot Toot! #* Part 1 (uploaded on November 5, 2019) #* Part 2 (uploaded on December 4, 2019) #* Part 3 (uploaded on December 18, 2019) #* Part 4 (uploaded on January 8, 2020) # It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! #* Part 1 (uploaded on January 29, 2020) #* Part 2 (uploaded on February 19, 2020) A trailer for The Wiggles Reunion Show is also featured in the playlist, but is otherwise not branded a "Classic Wiggles" video like the rest. Gallery File:ClassicWigglesendboard.png File:ClassicWigglesendboard2.png File:ClassicWigglesendboard3.jpeg Albums On December 5, 2019, the following albums were released to digital platforms after a three-year absence, all under the branding of "Classic Wiggles". *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997) *Toot Toot! (1998) *Let's Wiggle (1999) - under the name and cover of Wiggle Time! *Yummy Yummy (1999) *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (2000) *Yule Be Wiggling (2000) *Hoop-Dee-Doo it's a Wiggly Party (2001) *Wiggly Safari (2002) *Wiggle Bay (2002) *Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-time Songs for Children (2003) *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) *Top of the Tots (2003) *Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) *Santa's Rockin! (2004) *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) *Sailing Around the World (2005) *Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) *Karaoke Christmas Songs (2005) *Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) *Racing to the Rainbow (2006) *Surfer Jeff (2012) *Celebration! (2012) Hit Songs and Rarities is also available, and tracks from it are in the Classic Wiggles playlist, but it had been available in previous years and is not branded "Classic Wiggles" like the rest. Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(ClassicWigglesAlbum).jpeg|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack(ClassicWiggles).jpeg|The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack ClassicWiggles(WiggleTime!Album).jpeg|Let's Wiggle (as Wiggle Time!) YummyYummy(ClassicWigglesAlbum).jpeg|Yummy Yummy TootToot!-ClassicWigglesAlbumCover.jpeg|Toot Toot! File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!(ClassicWigglesAlbum).jpeg|It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! YuleBeWiggling(Classic).jpeg|Yule Be Wiggling Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-(ClassicWiggles).jpg|Hoop-Dee-Doo it's a Wiggly Party WigglySafari(ClassicWigglesAlbum).jpeg|Wiggly Safari WiggleBay(ClassicWigglesAlbum).jpeg|Wiggle Bay GoToSleepJeff!(Classic).jpeg|Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-time Songs for Children ClassicWiggles(Whoo-Hoo!WigglyGremlins!).jpeg|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins TopoftheTots(ClassicWiggles).jpeg|Top of the Tots ColdSpaghettiWestern(Classic).jpeg|Cold Spaghetti Western Santa'sRockin!(Classic).jpeg|Santa's Rockin! LIVEHotPotatoes!(Classic).jpeg|LIVE Hot Potatoes ClassicWigglesAlbum(KaraokeSongs1).jpeg|Karaoke Songs 1 ClassicWigglesAlbum(KaraokeChristmasSongs).jpeg|Karaoke Christmas Songs SailingAroundTheWorld(Classic).jpeg|Sailing Around the World HereComesTheBigRedCar(Classic).jpeg|Here Comes The Big Red Car It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!(Classic).jpeg|It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! RacingToTheRainbow(Classic).jpeg|Racing to the Rainbow SurferJeff(Classic).jpeg|Surfer Jeff Celebration!(Classic).jpeg|Celebration! Trivia YouTube * Although some fans claim the videos are "remastered" or "restored in HD", they are simply the original 576i masters (standard definition, roughly DVD quality) blown up to a 1080p frame. **Wake Up Jeff! is the only video to be presented from a VHS recording, possibly meaning the original master is possibly lost. * Each video begins with the video's title card and ends with a promo image as an endtag with an older song playing in the background. ** The second, third and fourth parts of each video have the video's title card again and then continues the video from where it was left off in the previous part. * The end credits of full videos are cut out at the end of their final parts. This causes Goodbye Dance to be edited during Wake Up Jeff!'s end credits, leaving the "wake up Jeff" part that follows the song and a portion of the song at the start that doesn't have the credits text. Goofs *Despite being the 1999 re-edited versions, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Toot Toot! both state their original release dates in the description. Albums * Although most of the catalogue uses the Australian versions of albums, the North American version of Yummy Yummy is used, as is the North American-exclusive album Let's Wiggle (though it appears with the title and cover art of the similar Australian release, Wiggle Time!). * Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport is cut from both It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! and Celebration!, due to controversies surrounding Rolf Harris in recent years. Part of the introduction to that song remains intact at the end of Occi Tocci Onga on the latter album. *Wiggle 2012 Medley is retitled "Wiggle Medley" on Celebration!. * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Toot Toot! use their re-release covers. * The cover used for Hoop-Dee-Doo it's a Wiggly Party is that of its (no longer available) video release on iTunes, rather than it's album cover. * Wiggly Safari's cover is edited, with the title moved over to the left to fit the Classic Wiggles logo next to it. In doing so, the font was changed from P22 DaddyO Hip to Circus Mouse Medium Book. * The "G" rating on the Cold Spaghetti Western cover was removed. Likewise, the "15th Birthday" logo was removed from the Here Comes The Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! and Racing to the Rainbow covers. *The photo used for the Classic Wiggles playlist cover is lifted directly from The Wiggly Big Show cover art (in the original photo, the door they're sticking their heads through is purple, and more shadows are visible). *In Australia & New Zealand, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996), Yule Be Wiggling (2000), Go To Sleep Jeff! (2003), LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005), Karaoke Christmas Songs (2005) & Racing To The Rainbow (2006) was not out online until December 13th, 2019. Goofs * Yummy Yummy is mistakenly said to be released 1998. Likewise, Sailing Around the World is listed as from 2006. * On Wiggle Time, Here Comes a Bear is incorrectly stated to be a live version on some platforms. Category:Classic Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020